Miss Ketena Grey
Miss Ketena Grey is a young priestess of the Light currently residing in Stormwind. She moonlights occasionally as a seamstress, and is usually followed by at least one cat. Background The result of a drunken liason between a bar maid and a sailor, Ketena's beginnings were very humble indeed. Her father, Thomas Grey, was an honorable sort of man who married Ketena's mother as soon as her condition became apparent, even though he could have no proof that the child was even his to begin with. Using what little money he had saved, he managed to secure a small, cramped home for his bride in Old Town as where she had been living was, in his opinion, "unfit" for raising a child. Determined to give his darling daughter the best upbringing he could manage on his salary, Thomas left his pregnant wife behind as he went away to sea to seek his fortune. He sent back a small but steady stream of income while he was away to provide for his wife, and sent extra once his daughter had been born. His wife chose to return to her position at the bar after Ketena had been born to bring in extra money, as she believed her husband's allowance to be too little to live on. After two years traveling at sea, Thomas Grey returned with a healthy sum of money. Not enough to make them wealthy by any measure, but enough for them to live quite comfortably. Unfortunately when he returned he discovered that his wife had been squandering the money she had been earning and he had been sending. Mena was a shallow, flighty woman, she had never wanted a child and felt very little drive to care for Ketena as a result. So she had used a small portion of the money to secure a nurse for Ketena, although the nurse was hardly any more caring than Mena. The rest of the money went to getting Mena new gowns, liquor, and jewelry. Infuriated by Mena's careless neglect of their child, Thomas promptly threw her out and decided that he would raise Ketena on his own. For three years he stayed on land and cared for his daughter, taking the occasional odd job to help make ends meet as the money from his last voyage started to dwindle. While he'd sworn that he would not leave his daughter behind to go to sea, as the days past he found himself itching to return. And as the years went by, it got harder and harder for Thomas to make a living and the idea of going to sea again became more and more attractive. And so when Ketena was ten years old Thomas left to go to sea once more and sent her to stay with an old friend of his outside the city. His ship was lost at sea a mere month after he departed, leaving Ketena more or less an orphan. Upon learning that Thomas would not return for Ketena as he had promised, and that they would not receive the promised compensation for caring for her, Mrs. Pennywell (the wife of Thomas's friend) decided to turn Ketena out. She used the argument that Ketena would steal food out of the mouths of their children if she stayed to convince her husband to see her way, and Ketena was sent packing to the orphanage in Stormwind before she even had time to grieve. Devastated by the loss of her father who she loved dearly, Ketena retreated within herself, becoming a quiet, meek little stick of a girl who no one seemed to want to adopt. Through her years at the orphanage she spent much of her time caring for the younger children or reading in the Cathedral nearby. One of the Priestesses, who had noticed how often Ketena frequented the Cathedral, took her under her wing and introduced her to the glory of the Light. When Ketena was old enough to become a Novice she left the orphanage to begin her studies to become a priestess. Discovering a talent for healing, Ketena focused much of her energies on learning the art, memorizing the recipes for and even modifying various salves and tinctures, in addition to learning the spells. However, instead of staying in the Cathedral once she became a priestess, Ketena chose to wander Azeroth to spread the word of the Light and do good wherever she could. Her sea-faring blood eventually drove her to join a crew of privateers, serving as the ship doctor for a good two years. While she knew that the crew was morally questionable at best, she was convinced they were good at heart and became fiercely loyal to the Captain. Eventually, however, the crew was disbanded and Ketena temporarily returned to her wandering ways. She has since returned to Stormwind and now occasionally volunteers at the orphanage and works as a healer. Category:Characters